Robo-Yeti
|image =Albino Yeti - Robo Yeti.jpg |caption =Robo-Yeti concept art |name = |species =Robotic Ape |nicknames =Yeti |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =Japanese Military |enemies =Zilla Junior, H.E.A.T. |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Competition |roar = }} *Regular Abilities: Capture cables from hands that can release electric currents, martial arts skills, missiles that can be launched from chest, can spew forth whatever liquid that is loaded in its fingers at the time from its finger tips. *Special Abilities: Fake "Albino Yeti" disguise Robo-Yeti was invented by a Japanese scientist named Yukiko Ifukube, and is tribute to Mechani-Kong from King Kong Escapes. A series of monster attacks at Mt. Fuji prompts H.E.A.T. to look into the matter, and Zilla ends up fighting the Albino Yeti, who uses Judo moves to fight Zilla. Zilla burns off all its hair and reveals the robot underneath. Robo Yeti later helped H.E.A.T. fight the King Cobra in Tokyo, but was quickly destroyed. History The threat of mutant monsters wasn’t just in America, but world wide. To counter the threat, the Japanese forces developed the Robo-Yeti in secrecy. In order to keep it a secret, the machine was dressed in an Albino Yeti costume, making it appear as if just another mutation. When people began to vanish around Mount Fuji, the robot was sent into action and came across Zilla. Thinking he was responsible, Dr. Ifukube, his creator, had the robot go on the attack. Watching on in awe, H.E.A.T. soon discovered the Albino Yeti was no living being, but instead a robot. Zilla’s atomic fire blasted it and quickly spread, burning away the fake skin and fur and revealing the entity underneath. After Zilla unleashed his green atomic fire on the Albino Yeti, stripping it of it's disguise, he found himself faced with a formidable opponent. A juggernaut of steel, an ultimate anti-mutant mech, the Robo-Yeti was relentless. Firing at Zilla with missiles and using whip-like cables that could conduct electricity, it seemed as if Zilla met his match. H.E.A.T. was arrested by the Japanese Self-Defense Force and made to watch as Robo-Yeti and Godzilla fought on. Trying to convince them that it wasn’t Zilla whom was snatching up the locals, their pleas fell on deaf ears until King Cobra made his presence felt in a big way. It suddenly attacked the camp, forcing Dr. Ifukube to call her robotic creation back to camp where it was attacked by the snake and damaged by its powerful coils. Zilla didn’t manage much better and was blinded by the serpent's toxic glue. As the snake made a line for Tokyo, the Robo-Yeti was fixed with help from Craven and N.I.G.E.L. and sent into battle. Using Elsie’s chemical to breakdown and free captured people from the glue-like venom, the Robo-Yeti was once again face to face with King Cobra, and this time there would be no mercy! The snake coiled itself around the machine and squeezed, crushing its body like a tin can and ruining years of work, leaving Zilla as Tokyo’s last hope. It can be assumed that Robo-Yeti was destroyed in an alternate timeline when the D.R.A.G.M.A took over the world. Appearances *Competition Trivia *The Robo-Yeti is one of the two featured in Godzilla: The Series to be loosely based off alleged real world cryptids, the other one being Nessie. Category:Monsters Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Robots Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:TriStar Pictures Categoría:Mechas